petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus Bifsi II's Trial
, his lawyer James Robinson, and mayor Helliar can be seen on the left side, while Mile Transilvanijo and Amanda Vjetrobran's parents on the other.]] The 'trial of 'Santa Claus Bifsi II was held in Petronas Court in October 2012. This was a controversial trial in Petronas, as the death of Amanda Vjetrobran caused anger in the city's residents. It is possible that the whole trial was staged by judge Razor Omelijo, who paid Harry Potter to testify against Santa, only for the trial to be held and Omelijo to earn money. Some of the residents gathered in front of the New Main Mayoralty on the day of the trial only to push mayor Helliar forward into arresting Santa. Santa Claus Bifsi II was accused of being seen in the Oakland Park hours before the body of Amanda Vjetrobran, a teenager, was found in the same place. Harry Potter was the person who accused Santa. The trial was clumsily handled by judge Razor Omelijo, and was attended by several people: the accused Santa Claus Bifsi II, his lawyer James Robinson, and mayor Helliar. The accusers were the parents of Amanda Vjetrobran, Ivan and Cecilija, and their lawyer was the influential Mile Transilvanijo. The supporters of Santa who attended the trial were Vlado Krklec and Dan Timbly. Some of the witnesses were St. Nicholas and ultimately Mate, who saved Bifsi by claiming he was with him around the time when he was supposedly seen by Harry Potter. This led to Omelijo making a decision to release Santa. Background In October 2012, young Amanda Vjetrobran was found brutally murdered and raped in Oakland Park. Her death caused a great amount of controversy in the city, as she was a teenager. This led to a media scandal, as many people wanted to find the horrible killer as soon as possible. Harry Potter was apparently near the park around Amanda's death. He claimed he saw a man in a hoodie leaving the park, and then accused no one other than Santa Claus Bifsi II of being the man. Santa's arrest in front of Santa's home.]] As soon as Harry Potter said what he saw to the Petronas Police, Santa was visited by the local forces and immediately arrested. The following morning, the news spread quickly and news reporters gathered in front of Santa's home, who was taken to the police station. Amanda's parents immediately wanted a death penalty for Santa, even though he hadn't had a trial at that point. Mayor Helliar believed Santa to be innocent, knowing he helped save the city along with the Coherents. Franjo Filipović, a friend of Santa, arrived to Santa's house and had no comments for the news reporters. Santa, at the time, gave a rather strange statement in which he said he fought Tymerio and Patrik Von Dolph, along with some other unusual sentences. His trial was soon to be held, and he wanted Martin Gellenvary as his lawyer. However, due to Gellenvary's absence, Santa's lawyer became his friend James Robinson. The lawyer of Amanda's parents was Mile Transilvanijo, and the judge who would have later coordinate the trial was chosen to be Razor Omelijo. The trial Before the start A group of people, including Frančesko Tijelotvor, Dunaf, Zorro, and agent Smith, gathered in front of the New Main Mayoralty, as they wanted to put pressure on mayor Helliar to arrest Santa for Amanda's murder. Helliar, however, along with Wololo, knew that Santa was innocent, and headed to the Petronas Court to participate in the trial. The start The trial started with a limited number of people in the courtroom: Santa Claus Bifsi II, James Robinson, Helliar, Dan Timbly, Vlado Krklec, Mile Transilvanijo, Amanda Vjetrobran's parents Ivan and Cecilija, a police officer, and Razor Omelijo. Omelijo started reciting a sentance used for people who are about to get married, instead of official words to start the trial. He refused to believe Santa was a real Santa, and even insulted Robinson. He was unable to remember the name of Amanda's mother. Mile Transilvanijo started the case by claiming Amanda was found by a local hobo in the Oakland Park at 7:32 am, after which mayor Helliar arrived to the scene of the crime from the nearby Hotel "Figaro". Mile went on to claim that Santa was seen by Harry Potter, who was then summoned to the courtroom. Harry's testimony Harry Potter, a rude student of Hogwarts, entered the courtroom and stood in a place near judge Omelijo to testify against Santa. After seeing Santa in front of him, he confirmed it was Santa that day in the park. Asked by Omelijo to describe 'the situation', Harry started describing the courtroom, then his trip to a Ronger concert, and finally slipped the fact that he made up the whole story about Santa being in the park. He, however, corrected himself by saying he did see Santa leaving the park, and even insulted the victim in front of her parents. Omelijo told Harry to leave, but Robinson told him to stay. Robinson claimed that he might not have seen Santa, as the morning was filled with fog, and it was dark. Harry then said Santa was wearing a hood, to which Bifsi said he doesn't have one. Harry even insulted the mayor himself. Harry once again wanted to leave only to visit dentist Kuftinec, but was stopped this time by Santa. The gathered people then discussed the possibility of Santa murdering Amanda, and Mile was certain she was killed by Santa. Harry accidentally told Omelijo he, Harry, would get money from Omelijo later. Omelijo started acting rather strange, and ordered Harry to return to his position. Robinson claimed Harry might have seen someone else, due to the fact that he wears glasses. Harry claimed he has been seeing well ever since he had killed Lord Voldemort (which is a lie, as Gellenvary was the one who killed the dark lord a year before). Mile then asked Harry what he thought of Ronger, and Harry claimed he has been feeling emptiness ever since Ivo Grigić had died. Mile concluded that Santa must be guilty because he doesn't love Ronger, and Harry does. This prompted Omelijo to pronounce Santa as being guilty, as he was bored and wanted the trial to end. Everyone on Santa's side was upset, unlike the others who were pleased with the decision. Harry then left the courtroom, while another witness was summoned, this time by Santa. St. Nicholas's presence St. Nicholas, a friend of Santa, arrived to the courtroom to prove Santa was with him when Amanda was killed. This was a lie, as Santa was not with St. Nicholas when Amanda was killed, but due to the fact the two were friends, St. Nicholas decided to help Santa. However, as soon as he started talking, he said he arrived to Petronas on October 26, 2012, which was a mistake: Amanda was killed several days earlier. Omelijo shoutingly ordered St. Nicholas to leave the courtroom. He then made a conclusion that 'Mirko will get Martha's son', which was a wrong case, and then corrected himself by saying 'Santa will hang'. Santa, however, had another witness. Drug dealer Mate's testimony Drug dealer Mate, who was already met with the court procedure and knew Omelijo, arrived to the courtroom to testify and prove Santa's innocence. He said Bifsi was at his place at the time of Amanda's murder, buying drugs. This would have triggered another case, of buying and selling drugs which were illegal in the city, but Helliar was keen on focusing on Amanda's case rather than opening new ones. Omelijo had to end the trial by releasing Santa and stating he didn't kill Amanda. Mile was furious, doubting his lawyer skills, while James was extremely pleased with his own. Amanda's father was puzzled by the fact his daughter's murderer was still unknown. Aftermath Santa and Mate talked outside the courtroom after the trial, and Santa thanked Mate. Helliar returned to the New Main Mayoralty and talked to Wololo about recent events, including Amanda's death and Miro Skočimiš's disappearance. Judge Omelijo probably paid Harry Potter for testifying against Santa, and undoubtedly earned a lot of money for the trial himself. Neither Santa nor Mate were charged for being involved in illegal drug dealing business. Dan Timbly's friends from his class asked Dan about the trial, and one of them said Santa should have ended up in jail. Local news reported many impossible scenarios involing the death of Amanda, including the idea that it might have been Martin Gellenvary's ghost that killed her. Mayor Helliar continued the investigation of Amanda's case by himself after being urged to do so by nun Mare. Amanda's parents were displeased with the result of the trial, believing Santa's punishment would have suited him due to his former crimes. Trivia * The trial was seemingly staged by judge Razor Omelijo, who had a deal with Harry Potter. Harry was given money by Omelijo to testify against Santa, and the trial was most likely held so that the judge could get a great amount of money. * This was the final time in Petronas Stories that the Coherents were seen together. Category:Trials